


From The Personal Logs of A Guardian

by amellhawke



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amellhawke/pseuds/amellhawke
Summary: Ever been curious about what The Guardian was saying or thinking during the events of Destiny and Destiny 2?    Well now can find out yourself!
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)





	1. Am I A Zombie?!

You know her as Hivesbane, Saladin's young wolf but you've never seen The Vanguard's favorite Guardian like this!


	2. Chapter Two: EXTERMINATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian Lily Tarrah has defeated the monsters of the Cosmodrome, now she and her Fireteam seek to fight through all corners of the Moon too!


End file.
